<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avatar: The Last Southern Waterbender by lechathomme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008493">Avatar: The Last Southern Waterbender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechathomme/pseuds/lechathomme'>lechathomme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Avatar Katara (Avatar), Dead Aang (Avatar), Don't copy to another site, Gen, It's Good Brother Sokka Hours, Not Beta Read, Retelling, long fic, longfic, sad appa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechathomme/pseuds/lechathomme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aang never ran from the Fire Nation's raid on the Air Temples?<br/>AU where Katara's the next avatar.</p><p>ON HIATUS, NOT ABANDONED!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Katara (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our story begins!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The warning's for Aang, but he died prior to the story, so-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Water.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Earth.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Fire.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Air.</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A time of peace, when the Avatar kept balance between Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop the ruthless firebenders.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But when the world needed him most, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>he vanished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Two years ago, my father and the men from my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving my brother and I to look after our tribe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Some people believe the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and that the cycle is broken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But I haven’t lost hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...I just hope it isn’t me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here I go, onto fic number two!<br/>TO THOSE READING MY OTHER LONGFIC: I'm not done with that!!! Just taking a little hiatus :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The water tribe siblings find a mysterious iceberg.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Watch and learn, Katara!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how you catch a fish!"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Mmhm…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara rolled her eyes away, treading her fingers across the surface of the icy waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Maybe… this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hesitantly, she pulled off a glove, beckoning for the waves to come to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            After a moment, they did!  A perfectly small blob of water, complete with fish inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Sokka I-!"  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Shhhh!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cut her off, dismissing her excitement with a wave as he leaned further over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She frowned, pulling it over to force him to see.  "But, Sokka, I-!"  "Katara-!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>GAH!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He begrudgingly motioned back with his spear, breaking both her concentration and the blorb of liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He set down the spear futilely trying to shake the quickly setting water off.  "Why is it.  That every time.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> play with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic water.  I </span>
  </em>
  <span>get soaked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "It's not magic!"  Katara huffed, crossing her arms.  "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>waterbending- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it's-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Yeah, yeah!"  Sokka waved her away once more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"'An ancient art important to our culture!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blah, blah, blah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>look," </span>
  </em>
  <span>focused back on the water, eyes darting, probably searching for the fish.  "I'm just saying.  If </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>had crazy magic powers, I'd keep my weirdness to </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Katara scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the one checking out my muscles every time I catch my reflection in the water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He very slowly pulled his sleeve back down, turning back to glare at her smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Gah-!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shot her arms back as the boat jostled.  The squabble quickly forgotten, Sokka grabbed for a paddle, frantically trying to navigate through the oncoming ice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Watch out!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hissed, falling back as the boat hit again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Go left!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            "Gah-!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Katara grunted as she slid across the ice, their boat crunching up uselessly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She exhaled frustratedly, sitting up next to her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"You call that </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>left?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>He turned away from her with a huff, "If you don't like my steering, then maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should've </span>
  <em>
    <span>waterbended </span>
  </em>
  <span>us out of the ice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Oh, so it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault!"  She turned to him, arms crossed with an incredulous look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He ignored her, crossing his own arms.  "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I should've left you home.  Leave it to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> to screw things up!" </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            It.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She shot up, turning angrily to face him.</span>
</p><p><span>            "</span><b><em>YOU </em></b><span>ARE THE MOST </span><em><span>SEXIST, </span></em><b><em>IMMATURE, </em></b><b><em>NUT-BRAINED-</em></b> <span>I'M </span><b><em>EMBARRASSED</em></b><span> TO BE </span><b><em>RELATED</em></b><span> TO YOU!!!"</span></p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...uh…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"EVER SINCE MOM DIED, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I'VE </em>
  </b>
  <span>BEEN DOING </span>
  <b>
    <em>ALL</em>
  </b>
  <span> THE WORK AROUND CAMP WHILE </span>
  <b>
    <em>YOU'VE </em>
  </b>
  <span>BEEN OFF PLAYING </span>
  <b>
    <em>SOLDIER!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...Katara..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"I EVEN WASH ALL THE </span>
  <b>
    <em>CLOTHES!!!  </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Have you ever </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>smelled</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> your dirty socks?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  LET.  ME.  TELL.  YOU</span>
  <em>
    <span>.  </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>NOT.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>PLEASANT!!!!" </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"K-katara!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Settle down!"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>"NO!!!</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>  THAT'S IT.  I'M </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>DONE</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> HELPING YOU.  </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>From now on, YOU'RE ON YOUR </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>OWN!!!!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>CRACK</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            She gasped, freezing at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            A noise like that couldn't be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She fell against Sokka as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him and to the ice, bracing them as the waves flared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She shivered at the mist battering her skin as a burst of wind shot across the sea, waiting for it to settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...okay," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka broke the silence, carefully pulling away from her once it was safe, "You've gone.  From weird.  To </span>
  <em>
    <span>freakish, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked at his words, looking back up in realization, "You mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that..?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Yeeep."</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He turned to her with a fake grin, decidedly less impressed by the situation.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Congratulations~."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>They jumped back as something else hit against their sliver of ice, something big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And perfectly round?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She shuffled back, arms covering her face and leaning into Sokka as he did the same, trying to avoid the splash as it rose abruptly above the surface before settling back into a gentle float.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stared at the sphere of ice.  It was huge, as all icebergs were, but this one looked… hollow?  She squinted, struggling to see through the frost.  She could swear she saw something </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She had to see what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>needed</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Katara!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>             Her hands rose, almost unconsciously, quickly finding easy grips all over the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She tore it open, cracking the sphere cleanly through the center, the move feeling natural and effortless.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Katara-!?!?!?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She walked forward, unphased by the gust of wind that surged out.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>"KATARA!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>She stopped, suddenly aware as Sokka pinned her against him with the pole of his spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing!?!?"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He glared briefly down at her before frantically checking around the area.  "What, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get us killed?"  He relaxed, somewhat, at the lack of a ship, before glaring back questioningly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked blankly up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "...huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He stopped for a second, unpinning her to spin her around and feel her face.  "You sick or something???" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "What-? No, I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it-!"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She slapped his hand away, annoyed by the prodding.  "What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He stared incredulously at her for a moment before gesturing emphatically to the ice behind her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"hel-</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>LO!?  </em>
  </b>
  <span>Forget what you just did with your weird, magic- </span>
  <b>
    <em>...weirdness!?!?!?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>"My-?"  She stopped when she looked at it, backing up in a startled panic, "it's </span>
  <b>
    <em>OPEN!?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>"Okay," Sokka pulled her back a few steps by her hood, "you're never this oblivious.  Seriously, how are you sick.  Is it Midnight Sun Madness?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She glared, ready to bat his hand away again as a sudden noise rang out, stopping them in their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             A groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             From </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the freshly broken iceberg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She was already sprinting towards it before Sokka could get a grip on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She ignored his rambling as he followed her up the wall, grunting as she fell, sliding to the center…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>and up against something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...and this is the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>LAST </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>time I ever take y- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT IS </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>THAT!?!?!?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>               She jumped at his voice, quickly turning to shush him, waving disapprovingly for him to lower his spear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...Katara-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She glared pointedly at him, a clear message to stay put and stay </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             She stepped carefully around the… well, it wasn't exactly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but uh…   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             It sure was </span>
  <em>
    <span>big.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>             Carefully, once having found the face, she kneeled down to its nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She removed a glove feeling for a breath, and let out one of her own in relief when she felt one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Whatever this was was only asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She paused for a moment before laying her hand down against them, carefully petting the smooth skin on their nose.  It was cool and slightly wet- surprising for having been frozen in a block of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...hey," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she dragged her hand lightly, an attempt to sooth whatever this was awake.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“C’mon, buddy~.  Wake up~!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...Katara-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Shh!!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She brought a finger to her lips, shushing him with a glare before turning back to the creature, cooing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“come on, it’s alright now~...”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She frowned, leaning over to lift an eyelid, her wrist stopped by a quick, sudden block of Sokka’s spear.  She glared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>touch</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hissed at her, keeping his eyes on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And why </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She huffed, smacking the spear away.  “What if he’s sick!?  We can’t just leave him out here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides!”  she smoothed her hand along the curve of its nose.  “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> not gonna hurt us.  See?”  She pushed gently against its face, “Come on, it’s okay!  Sokka won’t hurt you, I promise.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey!”  He slammed his spear down in objection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She rolled her eyes, ignoring his protest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, are-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            The creature cut her off with a loud, deep groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She pulled her hands away, instinctively taking a few steps back while Sokka armed himself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They blinked slowly awake with a sigh, eyelids still heavy from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            After a moment, their eyes steadied, opening wide, and the creature came quickly to its feet, looking dartingly around in a panic, as if searching for something.  The two stumbled back as it rose onto its hindmost legs, crying out loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It waited, then, having received no response, slumped slowly back down with a final look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It closed its eyes, seemingly unsuccessful in its search, and let out a small whimper, curling sadly into itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They watched the creature for a moment, Sokka hesitantly lowering his spear as it made no move to attack or… do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Wait- </span>
  <em>
    <span>KATARA-!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled as she surged forward again, just out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“H-hey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>it snapped its eyes open, staring blankly, then very intensely at her.  She swallowed at the sudden shift in demeanor.  “I’m Katara, the loudmouth with the spear is my brother, Sokka- </span>
  <em>
    <span>...um…”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>she hesitantly held out her hand.  It sniffed experimentally at her, resting for a moment before slowly pressing its snout- or, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>part</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it- into her palm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She relaxed at the touch, smiling as she pet, “Y-yeah!  Oh, you’re not dangerous at all, are you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She glanced up, at its back.  A great, leather saddle rested on top.  Her eyes slowly traced along its form, trying to figure out what this thing was.  A large, brown arrow marked its head, in between a pair of horns- with reigns wrapped around their tips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh…” her movement slowed as she searched, “You’ve lost your rider, haven’t you..?”  She stilled for a moment before resuming her petting, adding her other hand.  “Uh- but don’t worry!  I’m sure they’re still around!  We’ll just have to find them!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Katara-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka stepped in closer, making himself sure to be noticed- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>acknowledged, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this time- “Look, not to interrupt your… whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS</span>
  </em>
  <span> is,” he motioned around the general area as he spoke, “but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> seriously be </span>
  <em>
    <span>offering</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help this… this </span>
  <b>
    <em>THING</em>
  </b>
  <span>… what, find its owner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She scoffed, turning her nose up at him, “And why not?  Wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want help if you were lost and alone?  The poor thing’s probably scared to death.”</span>
</p><p><span>            He crossed his arms with a scowl, “</span><em><span>Why not?  </span></em><span>First of all- I </span><em><span>am</span></em><span> lost and alone!  But I certainly don’t want help from </span><em><span>THIS!”  </span></em><span>He gestured again, backing up a step as he was met with a soft glare from the creature. “Secondly,” he shook his head, regaining his stance, “We have a village to be running!  Don’t exactly have the time to just go on </span><em><span>magic adventures </span></em><span>to help reunite every </span><em><span>poor, abandoned</span></em> <em><span>beast</span></em><span> we find-!”</span></p><p>
  <span>            “He’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beast!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Katara waved out, appalled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>he, hm?”  Sokka leaned back at her silence, ignoring her increasing glare “And, third, let’s not pretend like you could even do anything here.  No one just </span>
  <em>
    <span>throws</span>
  </em>
  <span> their pet in the ocean long enough to freeze if they still want them.  Face it, Katara.  Whoever abandoned this thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>coming back-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The creature pulled away, roaring deafeningly, mournfully into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Looking more distraught then before, it flopped down into a heap, quietly whining every so often, its call still left unanswered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara slowly slid her hands away from her ears once the snow settled, straightening up with a stomp.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “How could you just leave him here!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Sokka glanced guiltily before shaking his head definitively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> we- unless that thing can </span>
  <em>
    <span>swim us out of here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> then-!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“EXCUSE ME!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>She winced at her volume, lowering her voice before speaking again, rubbing her hand along its nose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“sorry…</span>
  </em>
  <span> excuse me… I’d like to help you, but my brother and I are kind of… stuck here.   Can you swim us out of here?  I promise we’ll help you afterwards!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It looked blankly at her for a moment, reclosing its eyes with a tired-sounding sigh before standing up and shaking out its fur.  She stepped back to give them room, pushing Sokka along with her.  It lumbered up over the wall, jumping down with a loud splash.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara climbed back over the wall to find the creature treading water, waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She smiled gleefully, jumping into the saddle.  “Thank you!”  She flattened her look, waving Sokka over.  “Do you… have a spare canoe somewhere, then?  Or are you just going to wait here until you freeze to death?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He sighed in defeat, begrudgingly climbing in behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Fine.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not getting involved if this thing starts </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying- </span>
  </em>
  <span>or- </span>
  <b>
    <em>something.  </em>
  </b>
  <span>We’re just gonna head back to the village, then we’re sending it on its way, mkay?”  He sat back, laying his spear down beside him.  “So.  How do you.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steer</span>
  </em>
  <span> this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Her scowl broke in a sudden realization that she had not thought this through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well… he had a saddle, so he must’ve been tamed,”she climbed closer to its head, calmingly combing her fingers through its thick fur.  “Hey!  Our village is that way!”  She pointed across the ice, “Can you take us there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            They were silent for a moment before letting out a small groan, moving slowly in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Faster than a canoe… but not by much.  This was going to take a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She slumped across the front of the saddle answering Sokka’s sour expression with one of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, nothing.”  He turned away, arms crossed.  “Just wondering what exactly you were gonna tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gran-Gran</span>
  </em>
  <span> when we get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she crossed her legs, scowling defiantly, “I was gonna tell her that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrecked our boat, actually!  And, that when a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind, loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> animal I saved offered to take us back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to just stay and </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you were too proud to actually accept some </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> for once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>too proud?  And what about your-!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He was cut off by another groan, this one sounding more in protest than grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara relaxed back into the leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He’s right.  We have to be alone with you for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t wanna have to listen to you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“I’m not exactly having one-sided arguments here!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            Another groan, louder, more forceful than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...but.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Guess I’m giving up my leadership position to this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluffy ice monster.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara smiled at the creature’s snort, rolling over to bury her hands in their fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Like any other type of monster would even listen to your big mouth anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She thought for a moment before turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You think Gran-Gran will know what he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “She’s been outside the village before, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Katara,” Sokka sat up, pressing his face into his palm, “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> what this thing is because once we get home, I’m never going to see it again.  Done.  Minimal effect on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life.  I suggest you get over it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She frowned, rolling back to resume her stroking.  “Don’t listen to him.  He’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>pet you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It snorted in response.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am just going to preemptively apologize here for how much sad Appa is going to be in this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara has a dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            “Oh, wake up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ow-!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Once Katara was off safely, the creature unceremoniously shook Sokka out of its saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Thank you,” she bowed her head, “for the ride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Sokka glared back, rubbing his shoulder as he stood.  He turned away, dismissing them completely.  “Come on, Katara.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...right.”  She turned back to smooth the back of her hand against their nose.  “It’s getting dark, so I have to go home now.  But I’ll come back tomorrow, I promise.”  It let out a quick puff of air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She backed up slowly, hesitant to leave the creature on its own.  It stared back at her, watching her every move.  Sokka grabbed her wrist, dragging her behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Hey-!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Unless you’ve suddenly learned how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>firebend</span>
  </em>
  <span> too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would like to get home.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She sighed, swallowing a retort.  She didn’t exactly wanna be caught out in the dark either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Still, she felt bad abandoning them back there…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She waved back, calling out, "I'll be back soon!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Whether Sokka was okay with it or not, she’d be back to visit in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Thunder.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Thunder and wind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            And rain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           So much rain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           It was too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>All</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of it, it just-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           -</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           No, no, no,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           what was she </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>thinking!?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>She couldn't just </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>leave!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           And everyone back home- they were counting on her!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           But…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           They'd already told her- four years before she should've even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>known</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Something was coming.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Something big.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           Something </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bad.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>           .</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>           A war.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>She had run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           She hadn't even learned the elements.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           She wouldn't be surviving this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           .</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           She wouldn't win- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>couldn’t </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>win, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>not now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            But…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            maybe… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>next time..?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            She let out a shuddering breath, pulling on the reigns- almost tight enough to cut into her skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           "...I'm sorry, buddy."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>A moment later, and they were plunging into the water, a sphere of surrounding air for cover.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Just before the water could freeze over, she jumped out, glider in hand, not daring to look back at the icy prison she'd formed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           No, not a prison.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            This was… a time capsule.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Just a time capsule.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            She blinked away her tears as she soared back home, back to fight a battle she was destined to lose.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>           "I'll be back soon."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>=========================================================</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Katara shot awake with a gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She sat back, calming her breath as she shivered out of her cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She stopped for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            That was the most vivid dream she'd had in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             So much so, it felt more like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory </span>
  </em>
  <span>than a dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Her hands were shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She breathed out slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             Chores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She had chores to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             But first, she had a friend to visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She threw on her hood, stepping out of her tent to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             .</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"O-oh…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She blinked, backing up a step as a huge pair of eyes stared back at her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "You uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> came to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             The creature roared in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Sh-shhhhh!!!!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she threw herself against its muzzle, trying to muffle its sounds as much as she could, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Quiet!!!  Look, as much as I love seeing you again, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can't </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>be he-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> seconds to come up with an excuse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>"Sokka-!!!"</em>
  </b>
  <span>  She shot around, standing stiff against the creature's side.  "U-um…"  He stared expectantly at her, eyes half-lidded and arms crossed.  "I was… just sending him on his way..?"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "Uh-huh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "What's your price to not tell Gran-Gran?"  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "As much as I'd love to extort your services…"  he stepped aside, revealing the old woman, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> she might already know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She groaned in defeat, slumping back against the mass of fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...I can explain?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Save it," the woman held up a hand, dismissing her plead, "I'm more interested in where it </span>
  <em>
    <span>came</span>
  </em>
  <span> from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "We found it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka violently shook his head at the ‘we’, discreetly cutting his hand across the air, clearly wanting no part of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "Yes, your brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> tend to leave out detail of your journeys.  But I'd rather hear the details of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could've </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>found-" she paused as it nuzzled against Katara, "...you seem rather close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She backed up a step, cautiously trying to gain some distance from it, “I… guess he’s happy I helped?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Helped?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He uh…” she trailed off, briefly trying to think of an excuse before realizing Gran-Gran’d see right through her anyways, “we… found it in an iceberg?  And I… let it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Though, that certainly didn’t make the truth sound any less insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...I see…” the woman slowly paced closer to examine its face.  “Well, I guess that explains how you found one of these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara blinked, briefly stunned, “Do you… know what it is, Gran-Gran?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She was silent for a moment, nodding scarcely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...when I was a girl, I heard stories of the air nomads- and their flying bison.”  She paused, looking over the creature.  “...it seems you two have found a living relic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Flying!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Sokka’s face dropped.  “We could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>flown</span>
  </em>
  <span> back here instead of lazily floating!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The bison groaned in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> woke up from being encased in ice, and you expect him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly </span>
  </em>
  <span>you wherever you want?”  Katara narrowed her eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “All I’m saying is it would’ve saved us some </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the find, you two,” they turned their attention back to Gran-Gran, who was softly petting the side of the bison’s face, “Flying bison were thought to have gone extinct with the nomads.  You’re the first to see one in nearly one hundred years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara stiffened at that, a strange, raw feeling panging through her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A… hundred years..?  He was in the ice all that time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I wouldn’t know for certain,” she drew back, turning to face them, “but it had to have been some time before </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was born.  It’s rather remarkable your friend here survived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara felt the blood drain from her face and lead pool in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            <em>...so much for a reunion…</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What should we… do with him..?  If he doesn't-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> staying."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "But Sokka-!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Your brother's right, Katara.  I know you've made a friend, but we just can't care for an animal like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Not to mention how ready I'm sure the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Nation</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be to wipe out what they thought they already did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "But..!" She trailed off, trying wildly to think of reasons to get him to stay.  "So, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>it!?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>rid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Gran-Gran nodded solemnly, "It's for the best, Katara."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What do you expect me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do!?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can't just go and </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandon</span>
  </em>
  <span> him out in the ice!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Why not just refreeze him, o' powerful waterbender?'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             She glared furiously at her brother, appalled by the suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "How can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>SAY THAT!?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "That's where we found him!  Let's just put him back!  Forget this whole thing!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sokka, I’m not going to-!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She cut herself off, freezing as the falling snow turned black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Their eyes met with a brief, serious gaze before falling back; Katara running off to wake everyone else, Sokka to prepare to defend the village.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Excited for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Raid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Fire Nation comes to visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em> "I'm sorry!" </em></p>
<p>            The bison groaned at her, blocking every move she tried to take.</p>
<p>            <em> "You </em> <b> <em>have</em> </b> <em> to get out of here!  For </em> <b> <em>your</em> </b> <em> sake as well as mine!" </em></p>
<p>It huffed, standing solidly in place.</p>
<p>            "Katara!"  Gran-Gran called out to her, "Lead it out if you have to, just be careful you're not seen!"</p>
<p>            She nodded, taking a different approach.</p>
<p>            "Follow me."</p>
<p>            As she turned and ran, so too did the creature quickly speed after her.  </p>
<p>            "Great-!"  She called over between breaths, "-just keep-!  -running-!"</p>
<p>            As she ran, she balled up a handful of snow, bending it into a small vaguely fish-shaped bit of ice.</p>
<p>            <em> "Go-!" </em></p>
<p>She tossed the 'fish', as far as she could, hoping the bison would follow in the direction.</p>
<p>            She turned around, pulling up a cloud of snow to hide herself in case he didn't, and started sprinting back home.</p>
<p>            She slowed as soon as she saw the smoke.</p>
<p>            The ship <em> towered </em> over the walls of her village.</p>
<p>            Sokka <em> better </em> not have done anything stupid. </p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            Katara snuck up behind a remnant of the surrounding wall, big enough to hide behind, but broken enough to see the raid from safety.</p>
<p>            There was a whole group of soldiers- not as big as previous raids, but definitely enough to finish off the village if they wanted to. </p>
<p>            It was better if she stayed back, made herself scarce.  Interference would only make it worse.</p>
<p>            She cringed as she saw her brother's attack easily blocked and grew even tenser when he was kicked aside.</p>
<p>            He sat up, catching a spear from one of his 'warriors', only to be knocked down once again.</p>
<p>            He reached for his boomerang and Katara swore her heart stopped when she heard the snap.</p>
<p>            He doubled over, grunting in pain and clutching his shoulder, boomerang falling uselessly next to him.</p>
<p>            The most important looking soldier had his hand back, covered in what had to be a lethal amount of fire- and she couldn't stop herself from rushing closer, bending the wall to cut him off from Sokka.</p>
<p>            A puff of steam exploded out as the flame collided with ice.</p>
<p>           The soldier reeled back, cursing quietly and shaking out the recoil from his wrist.</p>
<p>           He slowly turned, looking over her.</p>
<p>           He pointed sharply.</p>
<p>            She didn't see the soldiers start to charge her.</p>
<p>            She only heard the shout.</p>
<p>            <em> "Waterbender." </em></p>
<p>
  <em>             . </em>
</p>
<p>She ran.</p>
<p>            She ran and ran and ran.</p>
<p>            Not that it mattered,</p>
<p>            She was a fourteen year old girl that barely knew how to blow snow around and she was being hunted by a whole group of the strongest soldiers alive, trained especially to hunt down her kind.</p>
<p>             She slipped inside the abandoned fire navy vessel, lungs burning as she ripped her way through the rusted halls.</p>
<p>             She tried not to think about the metal as it creaked, threatening to break through completely.</p>
<p>            She tried not to think about how horrified her brother had looked when she saved his life, likely at the cost of hers.</p>
<p>            She tried not to think about how she probably left a trail of footprints leading right to her hiding spot.</p>
<p>            She tried not to think about how she couldn't even defend herself if she <em> was </em> caught by those <em> horrible </em> men.</p>
<p>            She tried not to think about how loud her crying was as her muffled tears echoed through the ship.</p>
<p>            She tried not to think about it.</p>
<p>            But she couldn't.</p>
<p>            She curled in on herself as tightly as she could, sobbing into the skirt of her coat.</p>
<p>            She wondered if her tears would freeze the cloth before they came.</p>
<p>            She wondered if they were the same men that dealt with her mother.</p>
<p>            She wondered if it would hurt.</p>
<p>            Should she count the seconds till they came?</p>
<p>            It felt like a waste to spend the time crying.</p>
<p>            Should she at least <em> try </em>to fight back?</p>
<p>            Or would that just make it worse?</p>
<p>            Did any of them have children?</p>
<p>            Children her age?</p>
<p>            <em> It wouldn't matter. </em></p>
<p>            She knew this.</p>
<p>            It all felt so familiar in such a <em> horrible, </em>horrible way.</p>
<p>            Did she really have no choice but to wait for the end?</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            She hurt.</p>
<p>            Her legs hurt.</p>
<p>            Her lungs burned.</p>
<p>            Her fingers were too cold.</p>
<p>            She hugged her knees close, shivering as her tears dried- or froze, she couldn't tell.</p>
<p>            It was quiet, save for her occasional sniff.</p>
<p>            It couldn't be safe to go out.</p>
<p>            <em> It's not. </em></p>
<p>            But she couldn't just sit here, waiting for them.</p>
<p>            <em> Breathe. </em></p>
<p>            She took a deep breath, doing her best to calm down.</p>
<p>            <em> Stay down. </em></p>
<p>            But she couldn't keep <em> hiding! </em></p>
<p>            <b> <em>Stay down.</em> </b></p>
<p>            If the Fire Nation didn't kill her, the <em> stress </em> definitely would!!!</p>
<p>            <b> <em>Stay down!!!</em> </b></p>
<p>            She <em> needed </em> to see what was happening-</p>
<p>            <em> But… </em></p>
<p>...a part of her would not let her do that.</p>
<p>            She whimpered, voice barely a whisper.</p>
<p>           <em> "...please…" </em></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            <em> ...frost the window over. </em></p>
<p>She held her hand to the wall, sending a burst of cold up to the glass.</p>
<p>            <em> Look. </em></p>
<p>She quietly slid a sturdier looking box over, climbing on top to peek through.</p>
<p>            There were no soldiers.</p>
<p>            There were no villagers.</p>
<p>            ...and there were no footprints.</p>
<p>            Her brow furrowed, trying to think of how that could be.</p>
<p>             She <em> had </em> to have left prints- she had snow sticking to the fur of her boots, and she wasn't exactly being careful.</p>
<p>             Weren't they coming for her?</p>
<p>             <em> Are they not? </em></p>
<p>            But they had charged after her!</p>
<p>            ...right?</p>
<p>            <em> Oh. </em></p>
<p>Oh!?</p>
<p>            <em> Snow. </em></p>
<p> Snow.</p>
<p>            <em> Waterbender.  You're impossible to find here. </em></p>
<p> So she was safe..?</p>
<p>            <em> The </em> <b> <em>only </em> </b> <em> waterbender. </em></p>
<p>             Her village wasn't. </p>
<p>             <em> Waiting. </em></p>
<p>They were just waiting for her to come back.</p>
<p>            She slumped against the wall, a hopeless feeling lingering in her chest.</p>
<p>            <em> Hostage. </em></p>
<p>            She couldn't go back.</p>
<p>           <em> Won't leave. </em></p>
<p> But the Fire Nation wouldn't leave as long as they knew a waterbender was here.</p>
<p>             <em> ...selfish? </em></p>
<p> ... <em> was </em> she being selfish..?</p>
<p>            She valued her life, but…</p>
<p>            shouldn't she value the lives of her people <em> more? </em></p>
<p>...was it cowardly to run?  ...to hide?</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            The voice in the back of her mind went quiet.</p>
<p>            She exhaled deeply, trying to breathe out the overwhelmingly familiar sense of guilt flooding her system.</p>
<p>            She couldn’t stay here forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daily updates like this are unusual, I'm just writing at sonic speeds because I'm excited to get to the main story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara tries to avoid the raid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            She couldn't stay here forever.</p>
<p>            But she <em> wasn't </em>about to step outside without a plan either.    </p>
<p>            All she needed to do was to figure out… what she needed to do.</p>
<p>            <em> ...but once you do that, no problem? </em></p>
<p>            <em> “Ugh.” </em></p>
<p>            Well, if there was no one here, then a look around couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>            Katara brushed herself off, standing up to take a quick check through the ship.</p>
<p>            It was what it was- an old navy ship.  Nothing of great interest, just empty rooms full of snow and discarded weaponry.  She shivered at the loneliness of it all.  Not that any sort of Fire Navy ship was supposed to be homey, she was sure, but wandering an abandoned one <em> certainly </em> didn’t make her any more comfortable.</p>
<p>            And <em> no </em> those snow rats <em> were </em> <b> <em>not </em> </b> helping <b> <em>.</em> </b></p>
<p>            Innate creepiness aside, the ship was a bit more like a maze than she had hoped.</p>
<p>            She couldn’t find the hole she had crawled in through, but she <em> had </em> found a hole in the roof of the ship.</p>
<p>            Great, she had a way out!</p>
<p>            She jumped up, grabbing the edge of the shredded metal and pulled herself up to-</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            ...she was up… <em> very </em> high… </p>
<p>            But this was a functional part of the ship, so it had to have been easily accessible, right?</p>
<p>            She knelt down, feeling down the edges for a ladder, smiling when she found it.</p>
<p>            So she had a way down, but… not much beyond that.</p>
<p>            Carefully, she descended along the ladder, thoughts racing with each careful step.</p>
<p>            It was a bit of a long trek home, but she had to go back.</p>
<p>            After all, they might just get tired of waiting and wipe out the rest of her village if she didn’t.  Who knew with the Fire Nation.</p>
<p>            She slipped towards the bottom, falling into the snow with a heavy thump.</p>
<p>            <em> Breathe. </em></p>
<p>            She took a deep breath, ignoring her desire to whine at the impact and trying to keep a level head.</p>
<p>            She had to go back, yes, but whatever she was going back to wasn’t going to be good.</p>
<p>            Then again, it wasn’t like she could do anything about whatever she walked into.  A waterbender, she may have been, but she was untrained and weak.  She couldn’t defend against a raid.</p>
<p>            <em> Breathe. </em></p>
<p>            She breathed in again, keeping as calm as she could, knowing what she was purposefully going back to.</p>
<p>            She wasn’t alone, no, but her village was comprised of defenseless mothers, their children, and Gran-Gran- all untrained nonbenders.  Sokka was the closest thing they had to a standing army, and his attempts hadn’t exactly gone well.</p>
<p>            Maybe it’d be okay?  Maybe they’d just leave once they saw she couldn’t actually do anything?  Maybe they’d come for peaceful reasons?</p>
<p>            <em> Brea- </em></p>
<p>            Maybe this voice in her head could <em> SHUT UP!? </em></p>
<p>            She <em> was </em> breathing, okay!?</p>
<p>            She was <em> breathing </em> and she was <em> calm </em> but that didn’t make this any <em> BETTER!!! </em></p>
<p>            She was still just a kid walking to her likely death with no way out of this.</p>
<p>            She could breathe all she wanted, but that didn’t change the reality of what was happening.</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            ...that said… that little voice in her head didn’t happen to have any <em> other </em> advice…did it?</p>
<p>            She swore she heard a tentative chuckle.</p>
<p>            <em> Sorry. </em></p>
<p>            She sighed out, <em> “....I’ll take that as a no, then.” </em></p>
<p>            <em> ...review? </em></p>
<p>            Review what?</p>
<p>            <em> Facts? </em></p>
<p>            Facts?  What, like, what she knew for certain?</p>
<p>            <em> Yes? </em></p>
<p>            What was <em> that </em> supposed to do!?  She <em> knew </em> what was happening!</p>
<p>            <em> ...back to breathing? </em></p>
<p>            <em>Guh,</em> no.</p>
<p>            Okay, so she ran away from the raid.</p>
<p>            <em> Yes. </em></p>
<p>            And the raiders knew she could bend.</p>
<p>            <em> Yes. </em></p>
<p>            And the raids always came to take away waterbenders.</p>
<p>            <em> … </em></p>
<p>            And she was heading back to that raid.</p>
<p>            <em> ...yes. </em></p>
<p>            And she had no way to fight back if she got captured.</p>
<p>            <em> ... </em></p>
<p>            And she had no way to escape either.</p>
<p>            <em> No. </em></p>
<p>            No!?</p>
<p>            <em> No. </em></p>
<p>            Oh, so what was this <em> secret </em> escape plan that only a distant part of her seemed to know about!?  Because the <em> rest </em> of her sure would like to be privy to this information!!!</p>
<p>            <em> Just wait. </em></p>
<p>            Wait!?</p>
<p>            <em> Wait. </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            ...okay.</p>
<p>            It wasn’t like she had <em> another </em>plan, good or otherwise.</p>
<p>            She sighed, looking down as she walked, and freezing in place when she noticed.</p>
<p>            She shot around, looking for the trail of footprints she had <em> absolutely </em> left, unable to see even a single one.</p>
<p>            <em> Waterbender. </em></p>
<p>            She was bending them away as she walked!?</p>
<p>            Unconsciously!?</p>
<p>            <em> ...unusual? </em></p>
<p>            YEAH, IT SURE WAS.</p>
<p>            It was <em> new, </em> at the least- and definitely uncalled for, she hadn’t even <em> practiced </em>her bending recently.  But she had apparently broken open that iceberg too.  What was with the sudden skill increase!?</p>
<p>            <em> Focus. </em></p>
<p>            On what, her <em> walking? </em></p>
<p>            <em> You’d rather breathe again? </em></p>
<p>            She had <em> every </em>right to be freaked out about this!</p>
<p>            <em> Wait. </em></p>
<p>            Until <em> when!? </em></p>
<p>            <b> <em>Wait.</em> </b></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            Fine.</p>
<p>            She would wait. </p>
<p>            She would wait and she wouldn’t think until she got back.</p>
<p>            She’d just <em> breathe </em> her way home.</p>
<p>=====================================================================</p>
<p>            Breathing her way home was more relaxing than she’d like to admit.</p>
<p>            As much as she wanted to do literally <em> anything </em>else, she’d gone back; she was home and she was back behind that wall and watching her village.</p>
<p>            The ship was still there, but most of the crew was nowhere to be found-</p>
<p>            And neither was Sokka.</p>
<p>            Her frown deepened.  She hoped he was okay.</p>
<p>            Despite the ship, it looked like the others had gone about their business- fearful and tentative, but routine nonetheless.</p>
<p>            Carefully, she snuck in, hood up and staying low behind whatever cover she could find, eventually slipping into her family’s tent.</p>
<p>            <em> “Katara!” </em></p>
<p>            She was engulfed in a firm hug as soon as she entered, relief coursing through her at the warm welcome.</p>
<p>            <em> “Gran-Gran,” </em> she hugged back, quickly pulling back, “What’s going on?  Where are the raiders?”</p>
<p>            The old woman’s face fell, worry filling her features.  “Your brother made a deal- they’d leave us alone if he led them to you.  I had a feeling he was just buying you time, but I don’t know what his plan was for when they figure that out.”</p>
<p>            “Sokka…”  Katara shook her head, pushing her concern to the back of her mind, “Which way did they go?”</p>
<p>            Gran-Gran frowned at her, but still pointed her off in a direction, “They headed out there, but who knows where your brother led them.  I hope you have a more solid plan than he did.”  She pulled her in for a final hug before waving her off.  “Be safe, my little waterbender.”</p>
<p>=====================================================================</p>
<p>            At least Sokka couldn’t bend <em> his </em> footprints away.</p>
<p>            Not that it mattered much, anyway.</p>
<p>            Sure, she had a trail, but they had been walking for <em> much </em> longer than she had and she wasn’t sure she could catch up to the pace of a bunch of grown men.</p>
<p>            <em> Stop. </em></p>
<p>            What?</p>
<p>            <em> Wait. </em></p>
<p>            Hey, uh,</p>
<p>            Not to question her own train of thought,</p>
<p>            But she didn’t really have a lot of time here, and she’d rather find Sokka <em> alive. </em></p>
<p>            Walking was <em> slow, </em> yeah, but it was faster than standing.</p>
<p>            <em> Just </em> <b> <em>wait.</em> </b></p>
<p>            She stopped walking with a huff.  It wasn’t worth wasting her energy on an argument with herself.</p>
<p>            A deep groan pulled her from her thoughts as the bison walked out from over a snowdrift.</p>
<p>            She lit up, quickly sprinting over and climbing into its saddle.</p>
<p>            “Great timing!” she leant down, petting across the top of its head, “Hey, sorry for earlier, I… panicked.”  It grunted at her.  “I need you to take me somewhere, can you do that?”  It turned to follow the trail, bounding after the footsteps without prompting.</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            She brought her hand down in its fur, whispering a ‘stop’ as soon as she heard voices.</p>
<p>            “...look, you just don’t get it because you’ve never been here before.  But <em> I </em> live here, and <em> I </em> can tell you <em> exactly </em> which snowdrift leads where!”</p>
<p>            She heard an extremely frustrated growl, “Then <em> WHERE </em>are you leading us!?”</p>
<p>            “We’ll get there soon!  Just past the <em>most </em>south-western snowdrift over-”</p>
<p>            <b> <em>“ENOUGH!!!”  </em> </b> she cringed at the distinct waving of fire, <em> “ALL </em>he’s done is WASTE our time!!!”</p>
<p>            There was a faint shuffle, and a quieter, “But, sir, what about the-?”</p>
<p>            “I <em> DON’T </em> CARE.  She’s not what we came for, and I’ve had <em> MORE </em> than enough of dealing with this kid.”</p>
<p>            “H-hey!  I’m not-!”</p>
<p>            “I am looking.  For an <em> airbender. </em>   Over a hundred years old.  It means <b> <em>nothing </em> </b> to me if a child can bend some snow.  <em> We’re leaving.” </em></p>
<p>            Katara let out a deep sigh of relief, burying herself in the bison’s fur.</p>
<p>            Her relief was cut short by the clanging of metal, fire, and rapidly approaching footsteps.</p>
<p>            Sokka sprinted toward her, a panicked expression as he ran.</p>
<p>            <em> “Go, go, go, go, go!” </em></p>
<p>            She looked at him, appalled, before frantically looking behind him.</p>
<p>            “What did you <em> DO!?” </em></p>
<p>            He jumped, struggling to climb on.</p>
<p>            “Talk later, <em> go </em> <b> <em>NOW.”</em> </b></p>
<p>            She shot back upon seeing the quickly approaching soldiers, promptly sliding over to help him in.</p>
<p>            “This thing can fly, right!?”  Sokka settled in, panickedly searching around the saddle, “How do we make it do that!?”</p>
<p>            “I-I don’t know!!!”  she squeaked, falling back as the bison suddenly began speeding away from the oncoming attackers.  “Maybe we need to say something!?”</p>
<p>            “Go!  Fly!  <em> Soar!”   </em></p>
<p>            She moved herself up, onto the bison’s head, “C’mon, fly!?  Please!?”</p>
<p>            “Up!  <em> Ascend!  Elevate!!!” </em></p>
<p>            “I <em> know </em> you can fly, and we <em> really </em> need you to try right now!”</p>
<p>            <em>“Uh-! </em> Maybe it’s- like- a <em> command </em> or something!?” Sokka ducked down, just barely avoiding a blast of fire.  “ <em> Come on </em> - <em> YEE-HAW!?  </em> <b> <em>HUP-HUP!?  </em> </b> <span class="u"> <b> <em>WA-HOO!?!?!?”</em> </b> </span></p>
<p>            <em> Yip-yip! </em></p>
<p>            “Yip-yip!?”</p>
<p>            They fell down into the saddle, Katara tightly clutching bunches of the animal’s fur as it suddenly took off, rising into the air much faster than it could run.</p>
<p>            “HE’S FLYING.”  Sokka leaned over the edge, watching the land quickly grow smaller as they rose.  “KATARA, HE’S <em> FLYING.” </em></p>
<p>            “Y-yep!”  She grabbed for the reigns, transferring her grip and shifting herself onto the bison’s head.  She felt her stomach flip as she saw just how high up they were.  <em> “O-ohhh, he’s flying…” </em></p>
<p>            She shook her head, clearing the shock and not looking down.  “So, what exactly was your <em> plan </em> here!?”</p>
<p>            “Plan!?”</p>
<p>            She shot around, staring wide-eyed at him.  </p>
<p>            “You didn’t have a <em> plan!?” </em></p>
<p>            “What exactly were you expecting me to come up with!?”  He gestured out at her in disbelief.  “My general idea was just trying to keep you alive and uncaptured!  And, so far, <em> that </em> has succeeded!”</p>
<p>            “And where exactly did suddenly attacking the raiders <em> after </em> they said they weren’t interested in capturing me come in!?”</p>
<p>            “I didn’t wanna walk back to the village with a whole gang of<em> Fire Nation soldiers!!!</em>  I saw your magic bison and suddenly had an escape route!  You just <em> also </em> happened to be there and now we’re <em> FLYING!!!” </em></p>
<p>            “Well what <em> now!?!?!?” </em></p>
<p>            “What do mean <em> ‘what now,’ </em>NOW we go home and forget any of this happened!!!”</p>
<p>            She turned back around, scanning down below for any signs of the raiders.  “But I thought you made a deal with them!?”</p>
<p>            “Yes!  I said I’d bring them to you if they left everyone else alone!  <em> I </em> wasted time, <em> you </em> eventually showed up- done!  I did <em> my </em> part!”</p>
<p>            <em> “Okay, </em> but did they agree to you <em> bringing </em> them to me, or bringing them <em> and </em> letting them <em> capture </em>me?”</p>
<p>            He paused, “Either way, I did what <em> I said </em> I would.  And you’re not on the ground, so they have no reason to head back to the village!”</p>
<p>            “Sokka,” she felt her breath catch in her throat, slowly turning back to look at him, “they have to go back to get their ship.  And once they do, there’s nothing stopping them from calling <em> more </em> ships."  She bowed her head slightly.  "They were looking for an airbender, they might care a little more about me now that they saw the bison.  They could <em>easily </em>just wait for us to land and...”</p>
<p>            She trailed off.</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            He looked at her, suddenly very serious.</p>
<p>            “We… can’t go back…”</p>
<p>            She looked up, an unspoken sorrow hanging between them.</p>
<p>            They fell silent.</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            <em> “...what do we..?” </em></p>
<p>            “North.”</p>
<p>            She blinked at him.</p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p>            “If…” he took a breath, “if we can’t go home, then we should head to the North Pole.  They’re our sister tribe, so we <em> should </em>be welcome.”  He exhaled, shoulders dropping as he looked away.  “You can find someone to teach you to waterbend, and I… can figure something out.”</p>
<p>            “Sokka…” she set the reins down, sliding into the saddle, “The North Pole’s on the other side of the <em> world, </em> who knows how long it’d even take us to get there?  And we don’t even have any <em> supplies </em> or… <em> anything.”   </em></p>
<p>            “No…” he huffed thoughtfully, “But we <em> do </em> have a flying monster that listens to you, and <em> I-” </em> he pulled out a roll of paper from his side, “-have a <em> map.”  </em>He rolled it out flat, resting a knee on it to keep it from moving.  “All we have to do is head straight north, and look, there’s all these islands we can stop at to stock up.”</p>
<p>            Katara was quiet for a moment, searching over the map.  It <em> was </em> a simple enough plan, and as much as she hated leaving like this… learning how to waterbend <em> was </em> rather tempting.  Only…</p>
<p>            “...and… money..?”</p>
<p>            His face fell and he rolled up the map.</p>
<p>            “Look- this was an emergency leave, we’ll figure it out as we go.  Just tell your monster to go north.”</p>
<p>            She let out a breath, grabbing the reins to coax him in the direction.</p>
<p>            “North Pole, it is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting dangerously close to the plot now, folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Southern Air Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Sokka make an unexpected stop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            <em> It was hot. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>             As if the air itself was on fire. </em>
</p>
<p>            <em> None of it made any sense. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>             Why they were attacking, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>             How they got there, </em>
</p>
<p><em>             How there were so </em> <b> <em>many </em> </b> <em> of them- </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>
  <em>             The monks were right. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>             The war was here. </em>
</p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            Katara jolted awake, gasping and feeling cold in her coating of sweat.</p>
<p>            <em> "Woah, </em>" Sokka set his boomerang down to sit up, "what’s… up..?"</p>
<p>            <em> "U-uh..." </em>she shook her head, dismissing it, "nothing.  Just a bad dream."  She shuffled out of her coat, setting it to the side and changing the subject before she was further prompted.  "How long have we been flying?"</p>
<p>            He shrugged, picking the weapon back up to fiddle with it.  "A couple hours?  Don't worry, you haven't missed much.  Just you, me, your fluffy beast, and the ocean- flying for forever, probably."</p>
<p>            She slumped with a frown.  "I wish we could've at least brought <em> something.”  </em>She sighed, resigned to the boredom that was sure to follow, “Let me see that map again?”</p>
<p>            “Just a sec- <em> ow.” </em></p>
<p>            She turned at the noise, quickly tensing as she did.       </p>
<p>            “Your arm!”</p>
<p>            “It’s not <em> that </em> ba- <b> <em>ow</em> </b> <b>.”</b></p>
<p>            He grimaced as she pulled his hand away from the joint.</p>
<p>            “Take off your coat!”  </p>
<p>            He obliged, struggling out of the sleeve.</p>
<p>            She gaped, appalled.</p>
<p>            <em> “Sokka-!” </em></p>
<p>            “Seriously, it’s <em> not </em> that-”</p>
<p>            <em> “Not that BAD!? </em>”</p>
<p>            “It was just a bad hit-!”</p>
<p>            “Your shoulder’s <em> broken, </em> Sokka!”</p>
<p>            “Maybe so!  But that- <b> <em>owww~!”</em> </b></p>
<p>            She pulled him closer, prodding at the injury with an exasperated growl.</p>
<p>            “Hey, we can’t expect to come out of a raid unscathed.”  He winced, grunting only slightly as she reset it into place.  “I just hope everyone else can manage while we’re away.”</p>
<p>            Katara pulled a length of cord from a pocket of her coat, quickly working to form a sling, “I saw Gran-Gran before we left, I think she had a feeling we’d be gone for a while."  She paused.  " ...and… I’m sure Dad would understand.”  She secured the end, pulling it tight.  “That feel okay?”</p>
<p>            He settled back, handing her the map.  “Yeah, thanks...  We should be at the nearest island in a few hours, if your monster can navigate.”</p>
<p>            She frowned, glancing up as she rolled out the map.  “He’s a <em> bison.” </em></p>
<p>            “Don’t care.  Just wish he could fly faster.”</p>
<p>            She hummed disapprovingly, looking back down.</p>
<p>            “...this place is all mountains- do you think we’ll have any luck finding anyone?”</p>
<p>            He shrugged nonchalantly, “Even if there’s no people, there’s probably animals.  I’m not too picky about my meat.”</p>
<p>            She hummed low, “Is that all you can think about?  Not even interested in- oh, I don’t know, maybe something for your <em> broken shoulder?  </em>Or a bedroll, maybe?  Perhaps some clean water?”</p>
<p>            “What do you want me to do, repopulate the air nomads?  If we find people, we find people, if we don’t, we don’t.  No way to know until we <em> get </em> there.”</p>
<p>            She rolled up the map, shaking her head.  “How can you be so fixated on food?  We <em> do </em> have other concerns.”</p>
<p>            “Other concerns that we will <em> address </em> when we <em> get there.” </em></p>
<p>            “You’re not even gonna <em> try </em> to plan ahead!?  What are you gonna do if-”</p>
<p>            She was cut off by a loud groan.</p>
<p>            “...I’m with the fluff monster.  Just sit back and sleep or something, I don’t wanna fight the whole way to the North Pole.”</p>
<p>            “You can’t just-!”</p>
<p>            Her objections were once again drowned out by a louder, more forceful groan.</p>
<p>            She slumped against the front of the saddle, begrudgingly busying herself with the fur.</p>
<p>            <em> “...he’s a </em> <b> <em>bison...”</em> </b></p>
<p>
  <b>====================================================================</b>
</p>
<p>            <em> She couldn’t do this forever. </em></p>
<p>            <em> She’d already taken so many down, </em></p>
<p>            <em> But they just kept </em> <b> <em>coming-</em> </b></p>
<p>            <em> And it hurt every time one fell, </em></p>
<p>            <em> But she had no choice- </em></p>
<p>            <em> They were </em> <b> <em>swarming</em> </b> <em> her. </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            <em> It was </em> <b> <em>so</em> </b> <em> hot. </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            <em> She was running out of time. </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            Katara jolted awake, unsure if it was from the dream or the landing.</p>
<p>            The bison reached down, stopping only long enough to shake them unceremoniously out of its saddle before taking off again.            </p>
<p>            “Hey- <em> wait-!!!”  </em>Katara reached out, slumping in defeat as they flew out of sight.</p>
<p>            <em> “Great.”  </em>Sokka sat up next to her.  “We escape a raid and your magic bison abandons us in the middle of nowhere.”</p>
<p>            “Like <em> I </em>had any control over that!”  She turned to glare at him, expression quickly dropping as she took in the area.  “Where… are we?”</p>
<p>            “Physically?  I have no idea.”  He patted down the sides of his outfit, scowling when he felt nothing.  “And I guess we won’t be finding out, either.”</p>
<p>            “What happened while I was asleep???  Didn’t you say we’d be at the next island soon?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, if your <em> bison </em> knew how to read a map.”  Sokka scoffed, getting to his feet, “And <em> evidently, </em> he doesn’t.”  He held out a hand to help her up as he looked around.  “...dropped us off here.”</p>
<p>            She searched over the terrain.</p>
<p>            It was old, wherever they were.</p>
<p>            It was old, and cracked, and overgrown.</p>
<p>            It was-</p>
<p>            <em> home. </em></p>
<p>            Home?</p>
<p>            “Did he… leave us at an <em> air temple?” </em>  </p>
<p>            “Do you know about any <em> other </em> abandoned ruins in the mountains?”</p>
<p>            <em> Abandoned? </em></p>
<p>            She swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>            “Is there… really no one here?”</p>
<p>            “You forget your history?  Kinda doubt anyone else moved in.”  He groaned frustratedly.  “Okay.  Let’s try to get out of here.”</p>
<p>            <em> No!!! </em></p>
<p>            “No!!!”</p>
<p>            He looked at her, brow raised.</p>
<p>            “You… wanna <em> stay </em> in the deeply haunted ruins.”</p>
<p>            “I-I...” she flushed, unsure of her objections.  “I just think… the bison probably just wanted to look around!  This was probably his <em> home </em>, and Gran-Gran said he would’ve been in that ice for… about a century!  He’ll be back!”</p>
<p>            He looked flatly at her, breathing out after a moment.</p>
<p>            <em> “Okay… </em> great to hear that you trust that thing, but do you wanna help me look for a backup escape route just in case he… <em> doesn’t?  Come back?”  </em> He held up a hand to silence her.  <em> “Crazy </em> idea, I know.”</p>
<p>            She huffed, begrudgingly stepping closer.</p>
<p>            <em> “Fine.  </em>But we shouldn’t go too far!  I don’t want him thinking we abandoned him.”</p>
<p>            <em> “Uh-huh.”  </em>He pulled her along, away from the edges of the mountaintops.  </p>
<p>=====================================================================</p>
<p>            “What do you think the nomads were like?”  Katara wandered idly between an assortment of large, wooden poles- for a game, maybe?</p>
<p>            “I dunno- <em> floaty?  </em>Can’t say I ever met one.”</p>
<p>            “No, but…” she laid a hand down, lightly tracing over the grain.  “I don’t know, I think they’d’ve been…”</p>
<p>             <em> Fun! </em></p>
<p>             “...fun.”</p>
<p>            “Fun, huh?”  He huffed, kicking at a pile of snow.  <em> “Guess that’d explain why they didn’t…” </em></p>
<p>            .</p>
<p>            She shivered.</p>
<p>            It wasn’t like she didn’t <em> know. </em></p>
<p>            Everyone knew the fate of the air nomads.</p>
<p>            But it was one thing to know.</p>
<p>            It was another to see.</p>
<p>            Everything was so… empty.</p>
<p>            But empty in the wrong way-</p>
<p>            Empty in the way that you could tell nothing was coming back.</p>
<p>            Empty in the way that you <em> knew </em> it should’ve been full of life, and laughter, and activity-</p>
<p>            And it just…</p>
<p>            Wasn’t.</p>
<p>            There just simply wasn’t anything here.</p>
<p>            Perhaps even the spirits had abandoned this place too.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>            “...find anything?”</p>
<p>            He sighed, “No.  Looks like that stupid bison really might be the only way outta this place.”</p>
<p>             <b> <em>-!?</em> </b></p>
<p>            <em> “He is </em> <b> <em>not-!”</em> </b></p>
<p>            “Okay, I’m sorry!”  He held up a yielding hand.  “Sheesh, what is <em> with </em> you?  You’re <em> awfully </em> defensive of an animal you’ve only known for a day or two.”</p>
<p>            “I just think we should give him the respect he deserves!  He flew us <em> all </em>the way here, and you have the nerve to call him stupid?”</p>
<p>            “We weren’t <em> trying </em>to come to the air temples, Katara.”</p>
<p>            “Well <em> he </em> obviously <em> was.”  </em></p>
<p>            <em> “Katara.”  </em> He pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Please.  I just wanna get out of here, and to the North Pole.  I’m sorry I called your pet stupid, but I’m just.  <em> Really.  </em>Not in a great mood right now.  Can we just focus on getting out of here?”</p>
<p>            She breathed out, not exactly wanting to bicker anymore either.</p>
<p>            “Yeah… if he’s our only way out, then we should head back and wait.”</p>
<p>             “Sounds great.  I’d rather not spend <em> any- </em> <b> <em>gah!”  </em> </b> He half-tripped, jumping back a step, face falling.  <em> “Oh, man…”  </em>He waved her over.  </p>
<p>             She swallowed thickly,  a chill running down her spine.</p>
<p>             “It’s… real... isn’t it?”</p>
<p>             “Definitely.”  </p>
<p>             He frowned down at the rusted helmet.  </p>
<p>             <em> “Man, this place is creepy...” </em></p>
<p>             She found herself unable to look away, something in her absolutely transfixed.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             “Come on.”</p>
<p>             Sokka grabbed her arm, pulling her away.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             She was still looking at it.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             <em> “...hey.” </em></p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             “Are you… okay?"</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             “Katara?”</p>
<p>             “Hm?”</p>
<p>             She jumped at her name, blinking over at him.</p>
<p>             He frowned, eyeing her suspiciously.</p>
<p>             “You’ve been… pretty quiet since we found that thing.  Are you… doing alright?”</p>
<p>             “Wh-?  No, I’m… fine..?”</p>
<p>             Oh, now why did that feel weird to say?</p>
<p>             <em> … </em></p>
<p>            She cringed at the inexplicable empty feeling slowly seeping into her body.</p>
<p>             Sokka looked her over, turning away with a sigh.</p>
<p>             “...not to get all serious, but…” he leaned onto his knees, “it’s… kinda familiar, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>             She blinked at him.</p>
<p>             “This… whole place,” he turned his head away from her, “it’s kinda relatable- in an awful sort of way.”</p>
<p>             She nodded, a sudden understanding weighing down the lines of her face.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             <em> “...I don’t wanna see the snow turn black again.” </em></p>
<p>             Despite his efforts, she saw her brother shudder.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             <em> “...here’s hoping it doesn’t.” </em></p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             “Do you think it turned black here?”</p>
<p>             <em> Yes. </em></p>
<p>             “What?”</p>
<p>             “At the first attack...” She scooped up a handful of snow, idly tossing it between her hands, “Do you think they knew what it meant?”</p>
<p>             <em> ...yes. </em></p>
<p>             He looked briefly at her, quickly glancing away again.</p>
<p>             “I’m not sure if them knowing is comforting or not…”</p>
<p>             She stilled, the weight of that thought feeling heavier than she’d like.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             She balled up the snow and launched it at him.</p>
<p>             <em> “Ah-!”  </em>He shook the snow from his hair.  “Katara!”</p>
<p>             She stood up, a playful smile trying to force itself into her expression.</p>
<p>             “What?”</p>
<p>             She folded her arms behind her, discreetly pulling snow up into her palms behind her back.</p>
<p>             <em> “Kinda </em> inappropriate to follow up a talk like that with-”</p>
<p>             She threw another ball, hitting him square in chest, knocking him over just a bit.</p>
<p>             <em> “Okay.” </em>   He brushed the cool powder from his shirt.  <em> “We’re doing this.” </em></p>
<p>             “Just to pass the time!”</p>
<p>             Her next ball was skillfully dodged and returned, the move well practiced since childhood.</p>
<p>             She fell back with the hit, rolling across a pile of snow, gracefully forming about a dozen snowballs as she rose.</p>
<p>             “Hey!”  Sokka launched his boomerang at her ammunition.  She covered her face with her arms, keeping the splattering snow from reaching most of her skin.  “No bending- you know the rules!”</p>
<p>             “If you can use a boomerang, <em> I </em> can use my bending!”  She huffed, the familiarity of this argument more comforting than the actual play.</p>
<p>             “Boomerang usage came as a response to a direct violation!”  He gently tossed up a snowball, catching it with ease.  “Face your consequences, cheater!”  The gentle toss quickly turned into a fast launch at her face.  </p>
<p>             With the flick of a hand, she easily spun the ball around, sending it back at him with a satisfying thump.</p>
<p>             <em> “Hey!!!”  </em> He shook his head, clearing the snow with a glare.  “Okay, that was <em> clearly </em> unfair!!!  No redirects until I can figure that out too!!!”</p>
<p>             She grinned, feeling much lighter than she had in a long time.</p>
<p>             “I know, I know, I’m sorry.”  She held her arms up in a surrender, opening herself up for a free shot, falling back as it burst against her shoulder.  She traced her hands through the snow, frowning at the texture.  “This snow’s not very good for a fight.”</p>
<p>             “No, but it’s hard to beat that classic South Pole kind.”</p>
<p>             He walked over to her, dropping a loose handful onto her stomach.</p>
<p>             “Not great for wasting time, though…”</p>
<p>             “You got a better time waster that doesn’t involve sentimental talks?”</p>
<p>             <em> Explore! </em></p>
<p>             “We could explore the temple?”</p>
<p>             He looked at her, stunned.</p>
<p>             “What?  Why would we-?”</p>
<p>             “No one’s been here since the attack, right?  Don’t you think it’d at least be kind of cool to look around?”</p>
<p>             He hesitated, frowning.</p>
<p>             “I don’t know… if it were somewhere less… <em> y’know, </em> then… It feels kinda weird to look through something like this without permission.”</p>
<p>             “I think it’ll be fine.”  She got to her feet.  “The Nomads were peaceful, so they wouldn’t have any traps, right?  If we just avoid the more…” she gestured with her hand, trying to find the word, <em> “private </em> areas- sacred places and bedrooms and all that- it’s not really much of an intrusion, right?”</p>
<p>             He hummed thoughtfully.</p>
<p>             “I… <em> guess </em>not- but you just wanna snoop around, don’t you?”</p>
<p>             “You’re telling me you aren’t a <em> little </em> curious?”</p>
<p>             He huffed at her.</p>
<p>             “Fine.  We’ll waste our time inside until your thing gets back.”</p>
<p>             <em> “Bison.” </em></p>
<p>             “Right.”</p>
<p>=====================================================================</p>
<p>             <em> “Katara.” </em></p>
<p>             <em> “Ah-!” </em></p>
<p>             She jumped at the voice, spinning around to look at him.</p>
<p>             Sokka frowned at her.</p>
<p>             “Not gonna intrude in anything <em> personal, </em> huh?”  He glanced at her arms.  “What do you have?”</p>
<p>             She deflated, defeatedly presenting the aged scroll.</p>
<p>             “I don’t know.  I was just walking down the hall, and I ended up in here.  This was laying on the bed when I came in.”  She handed it over, a feeling akin to shame washing over her.  </p>
<p>             He looked it over, studying the yellowed page</p>
<p>             “What’s it say?”</p>
<p>             She shook her head, looking at the shelf along the bedside.  “I didn’t want to open it.”</p>
<p>             He nodded, handing it back with a saddened expression as he looked at the toys.</p>
<p>             This was a child’s room.</p>
<p>             .</p>
<p>             “...come on,” he gently grabbed her hand, pulling in his direction, “the least we can do is give this place some privacy.”</p>
<p>             She nodded, deciding not to think about how it had felt like that wasn’t her first time in that room, seeing those toys,</p>
<p>             setting that scroll on the bed.</p>
<p>             She wasn’t sure if she’d’ve felt better or worse if that scroll had been destroyed- burned along with the poor soul that wrote it.</p>
<p>             She closed her eyes, hating the way the faded light in the halls made her breath catch in her throat.</p>
<p>             She held her brother’s hand tighter, thankful he made no comment on it, only moving to hold hers just as tight.</p>
<p>             She’d never admit it, but she was glad to have him here with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am editing the next chapter at absurd speeds, I'm SO excited to get the story started here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Last Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara receives some rather big news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up!  This chapter contains brief references to the aftermath of the Air Nomad Genocide.<br/>Nothing too graphic, but, perhaps, tread with care.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            She felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Walking through these halls, past all these emptied rooms,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            It was filling her with an almost-nostalgia that nearly made her nauseous- though whether that sick was from seeing scenes trapped in time, like any moment now, those pai sho players would blow the dust from their pieces and resume their game, or from feeling almost like she was able to match a name to a room, despite the age and damage, she wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Either way, she hated it.  She hated the feeling and she hated being here, seeing what had become of the temple.  And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she didn't know why she felt this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            This was grim and depressing, of course, but why did it feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She groaned, falling against her brother's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Woah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> you okay?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He shifted, letting go of her, and she felt a bare hand press gently against her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            "Mn."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She frowned, grunting out a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She opened her eyes at the muffled growl.  Sokka frustratedly spit his glove back into his hand after a failed attempt to put it back on with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "You don't look so good."  He slid the glove into his waistband, quickly taking her hand back in his and leading her swiftly forward.  "Come on, let's just wait outside."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Do you… know where you're going..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I'm sure I can figure it out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She followed closely, feeling far too dazed to object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She closed her eyes as she walked, not daring to look over the temple any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She'd had </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than enough snooping, and she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> rather just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            *</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crack*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She froze, completely still at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She tensed even more at Sokka's soft sound of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...Sokka?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She took a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "...Sokka, what did I just step on..?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...uh…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She straightened up to open her eyes, jumping as Sokka quickly brought his hand up to cover them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Sokka-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "Trust me.  You don't wanna see this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She pulled at his hand, unmoving, with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Whatever it is, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>handle-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Skeletons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She froze, ice running down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Her voice was small, raspy in a quiet hope that she had misheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “A… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of… skeletons…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She swallowed, his unsteady voice doing nothing to calm the overwhelming dread within her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...a lot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She nodded, taking his hand away from her face and replacing it with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...okay…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just… try not to think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She nodded again, cringing as bones crunched beneath their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            How many could there </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>to throw him off like that?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Hey, sudden voice, you’ve been awfully quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            ...well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The temple </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty much an open grave, now that she thought about it…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            And even though skeletons were to be expected here, she supposed actually seeing one would throw almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            But he sounded really </span>
  <em>
    <span>jarred,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Nursery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Wh-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            What?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You’re in.  The nursery.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She could practically taste bile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>spirits…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>This is a deadend, by the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Turn around and make a right, then follow the stairs down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I think we should…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she cleared the hoarseness from her throat, “I… think we should turn around.  I think I kinda remember the way back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Sokka turned her around, quickly guiding her back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wish you’d said something sooner...”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She swallowed the mixing taste of ash and acid, an ever present guilt only growing as she walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He stopped, briefly, “Which way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Right.  Then down the stairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            The air felt empty, stagnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And yet, she had played here,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Just as those children had a hundred years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Just as they never would again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The snow never </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that great for sculpting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She squeaked at the thought, opening her eyes and drawing her brother’s concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Stairs.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>They get icy in the winter.</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Uh...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she shook her head, closing her eyes again.  “Just watch for ice on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Why did she know that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The lower flight always iced over when it snowed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            And why did she know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Well, the windows had to stay open for the lemurs when it got too windy.  Otherwise, they blew right off the-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            No,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Stop,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Why did she know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And why was it all such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vague </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowledge,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And why did she-</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Gah-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She snapped her eyes back open at the sudden loss of contact with Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> watch for the ice!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Careful, I think that patch took out a few soldiers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>noted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He hissed as he stood back up, waiting for her to climb down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You didn’t break your </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoulder, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Despite his frustration, he grabbed her hand once again, leading her back out into the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            At least they were finally outside again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            All they had to do was find the bison and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            “He’s still not here!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She matched Sokka’s outrage with her own visceral concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Where do you think he is!?”  She released his hand, surging towards the edge of the cliff to look out, gaining a bit more momentum than she had meant to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he quickly followed her, grabbing her wrist to keep her from toppling over the end.  “First of all,” he roughly pulled her back a few feet, “don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>            “Secondly,” he stepped between her and the cliff, “Something is </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> up with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’ve been acting weird ever since we found that thing, and you’ve been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>different person since we went inside here.  Did something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>To you?  That I don’t know about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Nothing’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me, I just-” she huffed into her hands, “This is just… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> just happened and now we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s just- a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take in at once and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah, I get that,” he pressed his face to his palm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me.  I get that.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked back to her, “But something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh?  And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you propose that is then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I don't know, but you walk around like you’ve been here before, and that stupid bison of yours-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And that </span>
  <em>
    <span>STUPID.  BISON.  OF YO- </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, he isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours, you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>act</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he is.  WHAT is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>DEAL</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him!?  I’ve never seen you this defensive about any </span>
  <em>
    <span>penguin</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wandered up to you, so what-!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to do!?  Leave him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>freeze </span>
  </em>
  <span>to death!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “HE CAN </span>
  <em>
    <span>FLY- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and-!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew his way back here- so, yes!  I think we could’ve left him there and been-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a raid!?  I think you’re forgetting who you owe your </span>
  <em>
    <span>life </span>
  </em>
  <span>to right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>THERE</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is- you know, you’re pretty quick to step in for something that can’t listen to simple instructions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And how many animals do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that can read a map!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one guiding him!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, so it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault, then!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well  it’s not like he listened to me or Gran anywa-!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Sokka froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"...Katara?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>"Yeah?"</b>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"The… the Avatar had, like… an animal with them, right?  ...a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guide</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or whatever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stopped, baffled by the sudden change in subject.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span> "I… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I think?  That's what Gran-Gran said, anyway-  What's the sudden interest in the Avatar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He let out a slow breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"Well…</span>
  </em>
  <span> the last Avatar would've been an... </span>
  <em>
    <span>airbender…</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "...yeah..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...what do you think odds are we found his bison?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            "What?  I mean-" she paused, "...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> that's possible, but- Sokka, we don’t even know if they were ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>reborn</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the Nomads, and-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay, but-!” he raised his hand to stop her, “Hear me out; if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> reborn into the Nomads, then had… since </span>
  <em>
    <span>passed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would make the next Avatar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...Water Tribe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay, great, so you get where I’m going with this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “He… sent his bison to the Southern Water Tribe..?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“So..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...he must’ve wanted someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>therefore?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Wh-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...he... wanted to make sure the next Avatar... had an animal guide?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>also..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He waved her on encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She batted his hand away,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you going with this!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Katara,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “If the Avatar sent his animal to the Water Tribe- where the next Avatar was supposed to be born- and that animal is supposed to listen to whoever the Avatar is- and we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, then that must mean..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She gasped in realization.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...the Avatar’s been reborn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Right, good!  And-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “So we just have to go find them and-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “No-” he put his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him with a grim expression.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Katara.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He looked hesitantly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...don’t freak out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Never a good start to a sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           “...but… have you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought… that </span>
  <b>
    <em>maybe…”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Spit it out, Sokka.”  She glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...maybe… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re…?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Avatar..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked at him, stunned by the thought, before brushing his hand away with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “W-what?  Sokka, come on.  Be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            His brows kneaded worriedly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> being serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Sokka,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her nervous grin suddenly fell, “...what do you</span>
  <em>
    <span> mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re being serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Katara-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “That’s-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it-!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“No!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  That’s-!  How </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrogant</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am-</span>
  </em>
  <span> to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>consider</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I could-!  That </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <span> would-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She cut off as his gaze stayed serious.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“N-no!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stepped back, holding herself as she tried to think of an excuse, an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the Avatar,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            none of the rest of her family were even </span>
  <em>
    <span>benders,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            she was just some kid from some tiny village,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be the village’s only waterbender,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            she </span>
  <b>
    <em>COULDN’T </em>
  </b>
  <span>be the Avatar-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She </span>
  <em>
    <span>COULDN’T!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...Katara-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“MEDITATION!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...what-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “The Avatar’s super spiritual, yeah!?  I’ve never meditated a day in my life!  Couldn’t be me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...these guys were monks, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Mmhm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Sokka exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Just- look, if you’re right, and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Avatar, you just like playing with water-” she glared at him, “-then okay!  We’ll head North, and send that bison off to find whoever is</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you can learn how to play with water professionally!”  Her glare softened at his sincerity.  “...but if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katara, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She sighed out deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is all extremely situational and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And that I’ve never-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Yep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And that I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Katara.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She breathed out dejectedly, voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Since when do </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> even believe in that stuff anyways..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Since I saw you navigate ancient ruins with your eyes closed.  Look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He ushered her over to a clearing with a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “These guys were monks, they were probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about spirits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He sat her down, messily attempting to pose her before giving up and backing up against a railing behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You... meditate or something.  I’ll be here in case your bison comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She nodded, slowly settling on the ground and dragging her limbs to mirror the position of the statue facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...okay,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she exhaled, placing her hands together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“meditation… here we go…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            So…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Close your eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She closed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            How exactly does this work?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Just relax.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Relax?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Relax and…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            And..?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great,</span>
  </em>
  <span> more breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She inhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>And out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>In.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            In.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>And out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>In.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>In.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She startled back, breaking her pose at the sight of a young boy, dressed in orange and yellow with blue arrows marking his head and hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He seemed stunned for a moment, before breaking into a gracious smile, tearing up as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I… was starting to think you weren’t gonna come.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked at him, unsure of how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She barely stuttered out a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...you’re-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Aang!”  He cut her off, quickly bowing to her, “Avatar Aang!  The… Avatar before...” he slowly sat back up, looking her in the eye again, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She froze.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he held up a hand, hurriedly wiping his eyes with the other, “It’s a lot.  And to find out like-” he gestured loosely to their surroundings- </span>
  <em>
    <span>“-this</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably doesn’t help at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stared at him, just barely shaking her head in a horrified agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And…” he frowned, “your reaction tells me things are probably worse than I thought they were.  But it’s okay!!!”  He quickly raised both hands, as though to stop a complaint that wasn’t coming.  “Your body’s safe at the temple, and your spirit’s safe here.  Take all the time you need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT!?!?!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            He cringed back at her shout, quickly recovering from the outburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What do you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>MEAN-!?”  </em>
  </b>
  <span>She went silent, falling into her lap with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...Avatar..?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He went quiet for a moment, shifting closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...it doesn’t feel right... does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked up at him from her hunched position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re just a kid, after all.  But everyone’s expecting you to fix everything now.  Just because you were born that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He frowned understandingly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You’re born with that burden- all that responsibility- and you’re expected to just deal with it.  And you have to, don’t you?  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Avatar, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She slumped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...and isn’t it such an honor?  To be the one chosen to fix all that’s broken with the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...but isn’t it just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>unfair.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He curled up, resting his head in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “To be the one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it.  The one that never had a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He paused, looking at her once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...and doesn’t finding out feel like such... a </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrayal?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...a ...betrayal of..?”  She slightly tilted her head up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Some sort of… cosmic trust, I guess.  Something like that.”  He glanced glumly to her before jumping back, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you!”  He shook his head animatedly, settling back into a meditative pose.  “I don’t wanna scare you about this anymore than it already has.  It’s a hard job, but you know that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked, staring up confusedly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You… wanted to talk to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And have been trying for the last year or so, thanks for finally noticing the other day.”  He flushed at his words, “Oh, uh… sorry that came at such a tense time, though… I hope your village is okay.”  He cleared his throat, willing the flush away, “I would’ve tried to contact you sooner, but…” He looked away, a sort of sorrow pooling in his eyes, “...I wanted to give you as much time as I could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She straightened up, taking a moment to really look him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He was young, probably even a bit younger than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            And he had a sadness to him that a child should never have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...it’s been over a hundred years, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He glanced up at her, as though surprised she had spoken, and looked away again, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...I know.  I’m sorry.  I hope that was enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara quirked up a brow at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Things were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I was the Avatar.  I was sorta hoping they’d at least get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> better with time, but…” his shoulders drooped forward, “...well, I guess they didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She frowned, gathering her arms around her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “To tell you the truth… I really don’t know what’s going on.  My dad left to go help the Earth Kingdom two years ago, and I’ve been in the village all my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “But…” she looked sadly to him, “I think the Fire Nation’s nearly won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He stared at her, completely still, expression unreadable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He dropped his gaze once again, seemingly thinking very hard about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I… think I’m supposed to give you some sort of wisdom here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “O...kay..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He straightened up, having seemingly settled on something, and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Don’t… lose hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I… okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Because if you lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> his gaze shifted slowly over to her, “you… lose the </span>
  <em>
    <span>war?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You haven’t done this before, have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Aang doubled over, groaning into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She smiled sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Maybe… save the wisdom for later and… tell me what being the Avatar… actually means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He nodded, sitting back up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay… okay, I can try to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Aang straightened his posture, looking more formal than he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “It is the duty of the Avatar to bring peace to the world and keep it in balance.  In </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> case,” he pointed to her, “that probably means to stop the war, and keep the Fire Nation from winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> am I supposed to do that?”  She frowned, unbridled anxiety weighing down her features.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Well,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sheepishly tucked his head away, “I… don’t actually know.”  He raised a hand to halt an outburst.  “But!!!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I-I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, the Avatar is supposed to master all four elements- before they can fully take on their ‘Avatar duties,’ they have to do that…”  He glanced away, with an embarrassed whisper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara breathed out a heavy puff of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Okay… I guess I was already on my way to learn water, but-” She shot an alarmed glance at him, “How am I supposed to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire-”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Her eyes shot open wide.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“How am I supposed to learn AIR!?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            He waved at her to calm down, “I’m sure there’s gotta be at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> firebender somewhere that doesn’t support the war.  And-” he glanced away uncomfortably for a moment before looking back, “...there’s… there </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be survivors </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And if there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“There HAS to be!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>            She flinched at the yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He cringed back, flushing apologetically and looking away once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry!  I just-” the boy sighed, curling back up again, his words muffled against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...I never actually knew what happened to the temple.  I was-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He winced, cutting himself off.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“...defeated</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and…”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He tucked his head into his arms.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“...I was hoping I at least bought them some time…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You should talk to the other Avatars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What?”  She startled at the sudden change in tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “The one before me was Fire Nation,” Aang fell back into his serious pose again, looking more composed than he had a moment ago, “They were around right before the war started.  They’ll probably know more than me about… well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What’s their name?”  She looked pleadingly to him, wanting at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of lead if he wasn’t going to help her directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I… don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “You don’t-!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I didn’t get a lot of time to be ‘Avatar,’ okay!?”  He slumped over defeatedly.  “Look, just- if you go around and ask anyone who the last Avatar was, they’ll probably give you a name.  I’ll see if I can help you after that, but you’d probably do better just talking to them yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “And how do I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            It wasn’t exactly his fault, but this lack of helpful knowledge was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to exasperate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Actually,” he glanced up at her, seeming somewhat more relaxed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can help you with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She slumped in a sort-of relief at some actual information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “What we’re doing now- what you’d have to do to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the previous Avatars- is based in your spirituality.”  He pointed to her.  “It took you about a year to even sorta </span>
  <em>
    <span>notice</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was trying to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Your spirituality kinda sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She puffed her cheeks with an indignant sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Hey!  This is- like- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> Avatar thing I’m actually an expert on!  You should listen to me here!”  He crossed his arms, huffing just as indignantly.  “Even just keeping you </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> is kinda hard.  The only reason you haven’t broken out of your trance yet is because I can draw more power at my home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh, like meditation’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He looked flatly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“If you saw what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I’m</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> seeing…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He startled, straightening up with a more serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh...speaking of, we should… wrap this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked at him, confused and stressed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Aang stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “I’m sorry I’ve left you with so much to do, and I’m sorry I couldn’t help more right now.”  He bowed to her.  “But please, if there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can help with at all, just sit and breathe like you did here.  I’ll do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He broke the bow, standing straight and looking down somewhat warmly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stalled for a moment, nodding affirmatively and settling back into her pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Oh- uh, Katara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked sharply up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He smiled sadly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “...can you say hi to Appa for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara gasped awake, for perhaps the third time today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She panted for air, sweating despite the chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Careful footsteps padded up behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...so?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked up to their owner, a sort of hopelessness drowning out anything else that tinged her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked to the statue she was sitting across from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She looked down, away from any eyes- stone or otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She just barely nodded in a shaky confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She heard a half-choked breath of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She buried her face in her palms, a sudden reminder of just what that meant rushing back to her all at once, and forcing itself out into hard, wet sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Hey-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“Hey,”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Sokka kneeled down, grabbing a hand, “I… I know this has to be… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He shifted closer to her, making sure he got her attention “-and I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagine what you must be feeling right now, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He looked very seriously at her, gently squeezing her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “If you think I’m about to let you go and do this alone?  Then you are... </span>
  <em>
    <span>astoundingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Katara scoffed, a slight smile breaking out on her tear-streaked face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“C’mere.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulled her in close, hugging as tightly as he could with one arm.  “You might be the Avatar, but you’re still my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She stayed there for a moment before pulling away, wiping at her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He nodded, helping her back to her feet with a sudden pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            “Well, well, well!  Look who came </span>
  <em>
    <span>crawling </span>
  </em>
  <span>back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She felt herself relax upon seeing the bison return, landing gently on the earthen ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Appa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            “Hey.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>            He snorted, walking slowly over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She caught his muzzle in her hands, the curves of his face and feel of his fur suddenly more familiar than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            He closed his eyes as she smoothed her fingers along his snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            She smiled, an overwhelming nostalgia flooding through her and calming her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...sorry I was gone so long.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WELL, more serious than I anticipated getting, but HERE WE ARE, AVATAR KATARA!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kyoshi Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Sokka finally find a village to stop at.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>            Katara was leaned back against the edge of the saddle, intently watching a peach she tossed idly between her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Nice to see that at least the plants still grow there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Yeah.  It is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She grinned, just slightly, before her face fell back under the weight of her immeasurable stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Would’ve been a lot nicer to see some Nomads, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Or- another bison or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wasn’t half in the ground and could offer more than fruit she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> name.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>There have to be </span></em><b><em>some</em></b><em><span> survivors </span></em><b><em>somewhere-</em></b> <em><span>maybe at one of the other temples?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>            Yeah, that’s what Aang said, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>And I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> believe it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>If the Fire Nation was after the Avatar, and the Southern Temple was the first place they looked, then they wouldn’t have had any reason to go to the others.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She started, dropping the peach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            …</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Aang!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            That’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> this whole time!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...y-yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Katara, what did you think was happening?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She shook her head, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I don’t know!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You started hearing a voice in your head that wasn’t yours and you just… </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>accepted</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            There was a lot going on!!!  It was a stressful time!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Was this- just- an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Avatar</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing!?  Did this usually happen!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Um?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>think</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I ever heard any voices in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> head, but I never really got to connect with any of my past lives.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She slumped back against the saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The only thing I came anywhere close to... mastering- besides airbending- was the spiritual aspects of being the Avatar.  Maybe that’s why I can talk to you so easily without you having to actually channel me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ow~!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She grabbed at the back of her neck, where a nutshell had just struck her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, Miss Avatar,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She growled, turning around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I know you’re kinda busy brooding and all,” Sokka tossed another nutshell her way, “But we should be landing in about an hour, and if we meet anyone there, I think we’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> really prefer if I was wearing pants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She huffed, pulling the torn garment to her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, at least it’s something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t mean I wanna do it.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She grumbled, snapping a thread with her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Sorry, dear sister, you’re the only one here with two functioning arms.”  He held his non-bound hand up for effect.  “And besides, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> really rather be the one steering this thing in the snow with no pants?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...his name is Appa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka’s expression fell, suddenly less playful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Does he know?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I didn’t exactly tell him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She pulled her needle through the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            How do you tell someone something like… that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            See?  It’s not that easy to just-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Do you wanna know about the last Avatar?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Do you wanna know about the last Avatar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She slapped her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Aang!?</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Wow, that actually worked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Um…” Sokka looked back at her.  “You don’t… seem to be too into sharing that information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>Aang!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Come on, you’re both on </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> bison!  Any riders should at least know who I am!  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Er-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...was, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Her shoulders fell, begrudgingly dropping her hand away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He had a point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            And it wasn’t like Sokka wasn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> for details- as much as he tried not to let it not show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She knew her brother, and she knew what it looked like when he thought she didn’t notice him staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...so- don’t call me crazy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “This is an encouraging start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She glared at him, puffing out her cheeks before slumping once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “So… the other day, I started hearing this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>voice </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mm</span>
  <em>
    <span>hm.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Sokka.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She glared warningly, relenting as he held up his hand in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“...well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>turns out… that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...what, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Kinda?”  She shrugged, turning her attention back to her sewing, “It’s kinda like… not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> like thinking, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He looked flatly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She huffed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He was the Avatar a hundred years ago, and he was there during the attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka looked away, seemingly to process this before sharply looking back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait- if he was there, why the hundred year gap?  Isn’t that whole… reincarnation…” he gestured vaguely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to be… faster?  What’s up with that?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure that blank century wasn’t a recurring thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Um..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It’s… complicated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Spirit stuff.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Complicated spirit stuff, he says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait- he’s talking to you… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Mmhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Anything interesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Cool hair!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“He thinks your hair looks cool.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He grinned obnoxiously wide, running a hand through his hair..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What can I say?  He clearly knows his stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She stuck out her tongue, disgusted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and you two should check the saddle when you land.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And… that we should check the saddle when we land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What?  For what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I always kept Appa’s saddle packed with supplies for trips!  You’ll probably find something you can use in there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Supplies!”  She dropped the needle, clapping excitedly.  “Of course!  He was a nomad, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d keep the saddle stocked!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Oh thank goodness.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Sokka slumped in relief before straightening back up with an annoyed glare.  “...he could’ve told us that when we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>landed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>temple, </span>
  </em>
  <span>though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oops.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oops.”  She shrugged noncommittally, turning back to focus on-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ow-!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She grabbed at her arm as another nutshell hit her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Sokka-!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He turned back from his place on Appa’s head, only available hand firmly on the reins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She stuttered back, baffled by the impossibility that someone else must have thrown it at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She opened her mouth, closing it and whipping around when another shell flew against her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Uh… Sokka?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What??"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "What is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Lemur!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "Oh, that's Momo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She blinked, turning back slowly to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            "...Momo?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Good name!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Yeah, while you were meditating, he came out and started harassing me.  We've since come to an… </span>
  <em>
    <span>understanding."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He growled the last word, glaring intensely as the creature glared back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "...</span>
  <em>
    <span>okay,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katara shook her head, trying to clear it of thoughts of Sokka losing a fight with a lemur, "well, he's eaten through the rest of food you gathered," she flicked a nut shell off the bison, "so we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            "You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT!?"  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sokka shot up, nearly falling into the saddle, eyes locked with Momo.  "That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the deal!!!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The lemur chittered warningly back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara turned her attention back to fixing his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            If Sokka wanted to lose another fight with a small animal- half dressed this time-, that was strictly </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh!!!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka fell back to the front of the saddle, frustration seeming to come more from the fact that he was losing at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not the fact that he was losing against one of the smallest creatures Katara’s ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Are you done with my pants yet!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "If you don't like my pace, then why don't you fix them yourself!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She spat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "Uh…” He looked at her like she was an idiot, “because girls are better at sewing than guys?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>"What!?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"It's true!  Guys are better at fighting, and girls are better at…" Sokka gestured loosely, "-all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>             "Oh, really?"  Katara launched his pants back at him, clearly still unrepaired.  "Then, here!  I'm finished!  Why don't you go fight the Fire Lord for me while you're at it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey!”  He untangled himself from the garment with a defensive glare, “I just said I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than you</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> offered up </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> service!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh, yes, and you proved your might with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brave</span>
  </em>
  <span> performance.”  She gestured to the lemur, now happily biting into the last peach as a decisive celebration of his victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka’s glare deepened, quickly dropping completely as he turned to a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait-!!!  Katara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara slid down Appa's tail, landing gently on the earth below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She stretched, savoring what little heat the sunlight gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            If there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a village nearby, it certainly wasn't obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Now would be a good time to check through the-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Katara, how do I open this!?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...saddle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She slumped with an annoyed groan, stepping over to the secured bundle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Slip that knot over the hook and-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            "Yeah, yeah, I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>got</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> it."  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She grumbled, not really thinking too hard about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>she knew how to unlatch these supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As she undid the last tie, a bundle of scrolls poured on the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I think those are all maps.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Maps."  She gestured vaguely to the almost pristine papers at her feet, climbing up onto a handhold to snoop through their inventory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Waterskins….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Woven blankets…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Razor…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Katara shuffled through the items, silently noting as each one was identified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Her hand stopped above a small, cloth bag, looking, and smelling, somewhat damp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Uh…</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>What's uh… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>what's in the bag?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That bag would have some century old bison cheese in it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She pulled her hand away, quickly deciding that that can be Sokka's business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Is that all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Probably?  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Unless I hid some stuff somewhere else in the saddle, which is entirely possible.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            We nomads tended to… pack lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            "Clearly."</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She frowned, somewhat disappointed at the scarcity of new supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She cringed, narrowly avoiding the sudden splash from the shoreline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Oh!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You’re on Kyoshi Island!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Kyoshi-?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            I can’t believe the elephant koi are still here!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            Have you ever ridden one!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>            They’re-!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>Aang.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <b>What</b>
  <span> are you talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>As if on cue, a giant, orange fish breached the waves, quickly submerging itself with another large splash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Elephant koi!!!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You talking to yourself again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara scowled as Sokka elbowed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He says he’s been here before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah?”  He examined the next fish to break the water.  “These things any good for meat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She fought the sudden strong urge to cringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I… was a vegetarian.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No.  Borderline toxic, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But there’s a village nearby!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Uh-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>At least, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>was</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a century ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Not a Nomadic village, I hope?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No, Earth Kingdom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Actually, they might be their own thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I never really understood what their standing was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Her head snapped back at the rustling of a tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Momo flew up to her shoulder, landing with an anxious chitter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            ...are they welcoming to visitors?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>uh...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Her question was quickly answered as she was simultaneously grabbed, bound, and blindfolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You two have some explaining to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And if you don’t answer all our questions, we’re throwing you in the water with The Unagi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Show yourselves, cowards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara winced at the sudden light as whoever captured them removed her blindfold</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Taking a moment to adjust, she looked over the group of green-clad girls with faces painted in a familiar fashion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Who are you- where are the men who ambushed us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            As much as she loved her brother,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            he sure could be an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> no men,” the closest girl- probably the leader, given how quickly she stepped in to answer- spat back cooly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“we</span>
  </em>
  <span> ambushed you.  Now tell us!  Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you and what are you doing here!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Wait a second-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka don’t you dare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “-there’s no way a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span> took us down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> they get untied, Katara is kicking him as hard as she can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “A bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls,</span>
  </em>
  <span> huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            It would seem the girl had similar feelings- only she wasn’t bound by rope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“The Unagi’s going to eat well tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No, don’t hurt him!”  Katara quickly lunged- as far as she could, being tied up- as the girl roughly grabbed the front of Sokka’s coat.  “He didn’t mean it!”  Her face shifted pleadingly, “My brother’s just an idiot sometimes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The girl huffed, begrudgingly releasing her grip as she stepped over to face Katara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She straightened up, returning the girl’s cold glare with a firm stare of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Please, we were driven from our home by a Fire Nation raid.  We mean you no harm, we were just looking for a village to stop at before we continue our travel to the North Pole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The girl didn’t shift, looking unimpressed by her tale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “And how do we know you’re not Fire Nation spies?  Kyoshi’s stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep it</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Avatar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Avatar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>Say you’re the Avatar.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            No!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But Kyoshi-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I’d have to prove it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I can barely bend water as it is!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            I’m not playing that card until I have no other option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, uh-” Sokka spoke up, audibly annoyed, “- as </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you all you look, if you ladies could forget about your little dress-up performance here for a second and actually pay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of attention, you could very </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> see I had my shoulder broken by an invading soldier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry,” the girl switched back over to Sokka, roughly grabbing him with a mockingly sweet tone, “did you want me to break the other one?  After all, what’s an outfit without a bit of </span>
  <em>
    <span>symmetry?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Please!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Katara quickly squawked out to get her attention, “He’s been out of it since we left home- I promise he isn’t usually this infuriating!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            If that wasn’t enough to tell Sokka to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> do the talking, then she was killing him if this girl didn’t do it first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Hm.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  The girl looked back to Katara, releasing her grip once again, but not stepping away, as if to say she wouldn’t be lenient against another outburst.  “At least your sister has the sense to show a bit of respect.”  She crossed her arms, eyes locked on Katara.  “You say you ran from a raid- what kind of escape takes you to a neutral island this far from the mainland?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara frowned, taking a breath to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We’re from the South Pole.  For decades now, the Fire Nation has been launching raids against us and capturing our waterbenders.  No one knows where they take them, but they don’t come back.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The girl nodded, as though confirming this.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Avatar! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“... a waterbender.  And they found out-”  She shook her head, the reality suddenly starting to feel overwhelming again, “There’s barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> left to our village- please, we’ll leave as soon as we can.  We’re just trying to make it to our sister tribe.  Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            The girl hesitated, looking over her slowly, as though appraising her.  She turned back to look at an older man draped in blue.  After a quiet moment, he nodded.  Seemingly satisfied, the girl unfolded her fan and struck against the ropes, easily slicing through them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Our apologies, travelers.” She folded her fan back up, sticking it back into her waistband as she backed up a step.  “If you’ve just escaped a raid, then surely, you must understand our caution.  My name’s Suki- leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.”  She placed a fist in an open palm and bowed her head.  “Welcome to Kyoshi Island.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara mirrored the pose, bowing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Thank you- for the hospitality, and for not throwing my brother to the water.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Of course.  We’ll send someone to show you to a room.  We’re a small island, and we don’t have much, but we’d be cruel to dismiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Thank you…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Appa?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh!  And… that creature we came in with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The… big thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara nodded, swallowing the urge to correct her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “It’s still by the shore, but we can have someone collect it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Suki glanced around for a moment before leaning in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“By the way…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she dropped her voice to a whisper, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know you’re a bender and all… but if you’re interested in learning some self defense, you can drop by for a lesson with the girls and I.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Oh,” Katara held up a hand, “thank you, but I think I’ll have to pass.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to focus on my waterbending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Suki frowned skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “No offense, but… well, I know we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and caught you off guard</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it seemed just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> too easy to capture a waterbender by the shore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara deflated a bit at the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “...thank you for the offer.  I’ll… consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Seeming satisfied, Suki nodded before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara whipped around and swiftly kicked her brother in the shin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Ow~!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            He fell to the ground with a grimace, hand wrapped around the area she kicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Did you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumber</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I wasn’t looking!?  What kind of hostage makes sexist comments to their captor!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “The kind that refuses to let a bunch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the best of him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Katara rolled her eyes, not even bothering to help him up as she went to meet with their assigned greeter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>=====================================================================</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Are you serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> throwing a tantrum over this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset a bunch of girls-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“THEY SNUCK UP ON ME!!!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Right,” Katara leaned back, taking a bite of steamed bun, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> they kicked your butt.”</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Sneak attacks</span></em> <b><em>DON’T COUNT!!!”</em></b></p>
<p>
  <span>            She paused for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Y’know… they probably have a training dojo around here somewhere.  If you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> that mad about it, you could go and… show them a thing or two?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Sokka grumbled, turning away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be impressed if some </span>
  <em>
    <span>big, strong warrior</span>
  </em>
  <span> showed up and taught me a lesson-” she held up a bun, “-with </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “I’m not scared of any girls!!!”  He swiped the bun out of her hand, stuffing it his mouth with a scowl and grabbing several more as he grumbled out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>so mad about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>The people were nice enough to give you food and a place to stay as an apology for attacking you and taking you hostage!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It’s great here!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She sighed out, swallowing her bite of food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “We can’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable.  Remember- they were only nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> we told them about the raid.  We’ve barely left home, and we’ve already run into trouble.  And as much as Sokka refuses to admit it, those girls are no joke- it’s risky for us to stay here for very long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, but… they haven’t threatened you since.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure it’s probably fine!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Still- I’d like to move on as soon as we can.  We don’t have the money to afford anything in the market, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> stealing anything.  It’s in our best interests to just rest here for a day or so, then move on.  I don’t wanna overstay our welcome.  Besides, that Fire Navy ship can’t be that far away if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide to follow us.  I’d rather not bring them trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Momo jumped up onto her shoulders, sniffing fervently, and reaching out desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...Katara?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...why did you send Sokka to those girls?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She smiled a bit, handing a bun off to the lemur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “He’s kinda my only line of defense, aside from waterbending.  I’m kinda hoping they’ll teach him how to at least defend against something slightly larger than this little guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Her smile dropped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Hey, you said you’ve been here before, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Once or twice- to ride the elephant koi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Were those girls- the Kyoshi Warriors- around back then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...y... yes?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, I was pretty young.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I wasn’t really paying attention to anything besides the koi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>See, because they’re so big, you have to be a certain height before you try to ride one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>But I didn’t wanna </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wait-</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It’s like a two day flight from the temple if you catch a bad current!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>And I had lessons with Monk </span></em><b><em>Tashi</em></b> <em><span>when I got back-</span></em></p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>So when no one was looking I-!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Um.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Hm?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “That’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but… I had another question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>...oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Uh… Kyoshi… that’s… a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>person..?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Avatar Kyoshi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She quirked up her eyebrows at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Avatar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really… know a whole lot about her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Just that she was Avatar for a looong time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>They say she was half Air Nomad, but I don’t know how true that is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I mean, that doesn’t make a lot sense, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Aang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Because the Avatar Cycle goes Air, Water, Earth, Fire-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Aang.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>So what happens if the Avatar’s from more than one-?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <b>
    <em>“Aang.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yeah?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Do you… know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> else about her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Um…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She sank back against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I mean, there’s a giant statue of her in the middle of town.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>anyone</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> has information on her, it’s probably here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I know you wanna get out of here quick, but staying a little longer to learn about her couldn’t hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>And hey!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>You can ask around about whoever came before me too!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Do some Avatar homework while Sokka gets beaten up by some girls!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            She nodded, firmly prying a tray of buns away from Momo’s iron grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>            “Yeah, that… sounds good.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all didn't think I was leaving Momo outta this ;).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>